Protes
by Komodo Vs Tomato
Summary: Ulangan IPS adalah satu dari banyak fenomena yang bisa membuat murid-murid nangis Apalagi kalau soalnya nyerempet-nyerempet matematika, pake hitung-hitungan Ikuti perjuangan penuh darah dan air mata Indonesia dan kawan-kawannya dalam berjuang melewati medan perang berkemasan Ulangan IPS Bab Dapatkah mereka keluar utuh dan hidup-hidup? School OC Male!Indo


Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Diketik kilat. Mungkin typo(s). Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Ada Gilbert yang lagi sewot dan (kayaknya) kelihatan rada OOC. OC Male!Indonesia dan Male!Malaysia. AU SMP—setting SMPnya kayak SMP-SMP di Indonesia. Bahasa campur aduk. Hubungan guru-murid yang ancur, murid tidak respek, guru tidak peduli—bukan diangkat dari realita, hanya sekadar tuntutan plot cerita. Penyebutan human name dan nama bahasa Inggris negara-negara secara acak—kadang ada yang disebut pake human name, ada yang pake nama negara dalam bahasa Inggris dan nggak di-italic.

* * *

Protes

Ulangan IPS merupakan salah satu hal biasa yang sering ditanggapi para murid dengan reaksi luar biasa. Apalagi kalau materinya banyak, ditambah hari itu ada pelajaran PKn dan olahraga juga. Doa yang pas cuma satu: semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya.

Memang ini bukan masalah hidup dan mati, tapi ini masalah diakui sebagai anak atau dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kandungan. Kalau dapat nilai _di bawah_ lima, akibatnya fatal. Yah, dapat lima aja udah berasa sembelit tiba-tiba. Sementara yang dapat tujuh udah sujud sembah bercucuran air mata, berdoa dengan rasa syukur tiada tara pada Yang Kuasa. Yang dapat sembilan ke atas? Bentar, kok kayaknya gak ada ya?

Intinya, hari ini Indonesia dan kawan-kawan menghadapi ulangan IPS, di jam pelajaran kedua setelah olahraga. Habis IPS terbitlah PKn. Di ruang IPS AC-nya nggak nyala pula, padahal dipanggang pas olahraga. Siksa ini namanya.

Sepuluh menit pertama setelah ulangan dinyatakan dimulai secara resmi, keadaan hening. Setengah jam berlalu, masih sepi. Nah, satu jam sudah berlalu… Murid-murid yang sudah selesai (tinggal nomor yang dilompati yang belum dijawab), mulai kasak-kusuk dengan _trending topic_ uraian nomor 8.

"Woi, Lay, lo nomor 8 uraian dapet jawabannya gak? Kok ini ngitungnya sulit banget sih?" Indonesia berbisik pada Malaysia yang sebangku dengannya.

"Bentar, ah, sabar dikit, gue baru nomor 7, Ndon," Malaysia menjawab tanpa melirik. "Nomor 7 jawabannya nggak desimal atau pecahan kan?"

Indonesia bergumam mengiyakan, matanya mencari-cari mangsa lain untuk ditanya dan kadang melirik waspada Pak (?) Gilbert yang tampaknya sedang sewot. Ketahuan tanya-tanya bisa dipatuk sampai mati sama peliharaannya. Wah, itu Alfred udah selesai kayaknya. "Sst, woi, Pret, Alpret!"

"Apa? Logatmu nggak elit banget, _Hero_-nya sampai nggak sadar kalau dipanggil," jawab Alfred.

"Nomor 8 lo ketemu jawabannya gak? Kok kayaknya angkanya ribet banget sih."

"Oh nomor 8? Gampang banget itu mah!"

"Hah? Beneran? Terus, jawabannya bilangan genap, ganjil, asli, cacah, bulat, atau riil?" Indonesia seketika berseri-seri bagai bunga _Rafflessia arnoldi_ di pagi hari.

"Bilangan? Lho, emang itu pake dihitung ya?"

Indonesia _speechless_ beberapa saat, atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya 'mangap'. "Terus… Terus lo jawabnya apa dong?"

"Rasio beban ketergantungan *&%^$ #%££%#* yang dipengaruhi oleh (&%$^#&*% dan (#& &%^%^#$&%$$ £"#"£$%) sehingga tidak bisa !"$*)())%% #$^$£$ "#?:(**&%$%$ secara pasti dan mendetail *£#*)*"&^* ##"£E&^%&$!"

Nggak paham dan nggak tahu harus balas ngomong apa sama orang yang nggak jelas jenius atau goblok itu, Indonesia pun berbalik, mencari korban lain. Samar-samar terdengar Arthur yang duduk sebangku dengan Alfred memprotes jawaban dengan bahasa jupiter barusan. Sayangnya, Arthur balas menjawab dengan bahasa pluto yang notabene lebih "jauh dari jangkauan otak makhluk bumi madesu macam Indonesia".

"Rasio itu kan (#& &%^%^#$&%$$, jadi itu bisa dihitung %% #$^$£$ "#?:(**&%$, bla-bla-bla-bla, yadda-yadda-yadda, dst. dst. dst.."

Im Yong Soo yang ditanya malah mengklaim seperti biasanya. "Soal uraian nomor 8 itu berasal dari Korea Selatan _da ze_!"

"Lo berani bilang gitu keras-keras, pasti udah habis di-graok anak sekelas. Masalahnya ini pada dendam kesumat sama soal satu itu," Taiwan yang sudah tidak sanggup marah berujar lemas.

"Udah deh, bertapa dulu sana di Pantai Selatan, minta petunjuk sama Nyi Roro Kidul-mu itu," saran Singapore sarkastis.

"Nggak boleh! Itu syirik namanya!" Brunei memprotes habis-habisan.

Hong Kong sibuk ngupil. Japan terlalu konsentrasi berusaha menemukan jawaban dan tidak bisa ditanya. France malah tebar pesona. Russia sudah mulai bawa-bawa pipa keramat andalannya. Lembar soal dan jawaban Belarus sudah berubah jadi semacam kolase yang menyatakan pernyataan cinta buat Russia. Ukraine banjir air mata. Poland asyik sendiri menggambar kuda poni dengan tinta pink menyala di atas lembar jawabannya. Murid-murid lain tampak sudah putus asa dengan beragam cara.

"Iya nih, nomor 8 kok susah amat sih… Ini jutaan dibagi jutaan, udah nggak bisa disederhanain lagi. Anjiiir…" Malaysia merutuk di samping Indonesia.

"Nah, apa gue bilang? Ini hasilnya pasti koma-komaan," sahut Indonesia dengan jumawa.

"Koma beneran aja ngapa, atau mati sekalian…"

"Waktunya tinggal sepuluh menit! Lo, lo, lo, dan lo semua," Gilbert berseru, menunjuk murid-muridnya, "lama banget ngerjainnya! Kalian itu tinggal nulis, materinya udah dikasih semua!"

"Adanya juga materi narsis," cibir Denmark pelan.

"Gue denger!" raung Gilbert. "Jangan coba-coba! Ini gue lagi sewot!"

"Woooh, ada yang lagi PMS~"

"KAMPRET! SEPULUH MENIT, DEMI BOXER TOMAT!"

"Mati gueeeee! 5 nomor masih KOSONG, uraian semua!"

"KAMBIIING! Nomor 8 itu sebenernya GIMANAAAAAAAAA?!"

Bisikan-bisikan galau dan berbagai jenis umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa mulai berdengung di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Udah gih, kita tanya aja ke Pak Gilbert yang nomor 8!"

Setelah perundingan super singkat, diutuslah Indonesia dan Malaysia sebagai tumbal bagi sang tukang narsis yang sedang sewot. "Pak, mm, mau tanya.." Indonesia bertanya dengan hati ketar-ketir.

"Tanya apa?" Gilbert membentak, matanya melotot emosi.

"Uhh, nganu, itu, mmm, nomor 8, ngng, angkanya, eeh, sulit banget dihitungnya…" Malaysia menyambar duluan daripada nanti Indonesia terlanjur pingsan.

"Sulit gimana? Itu gampang, bisa dihitung! Coba dulu!"

"Udah, Pak, udah dicoba! Puluhan kali malah!" Indonesia menjawab dengan wajah merana.

"Ya udah. Gue aja ketemu," Gilbert menjawab asal.

"Pak Gilbert pake kalkulator sih! Coba deh, tanyain satu-satu, sekelas nggak ada yang bisa jawab!" Malaysia menoleh pada teman-temannya di belakang, mencari dukungan.

Pertama hanya anggukan, tapi lama-kelamaan kelas penuh dengan suara gaduh anak-anak lain yang menyerukan persetujuan. Gilbert yang dari awal sudah stres kini tambah depresi. "Oke, OKE, DIAM!"

Kelas hening.

"Kalian boleh pake kalkulator."

Kelas meledak dalam supernova—eh, salah, sorakan bahagia.

* * *

AN: Cerita ini berdasarkan kejadian nyata, tapi ada bagian-bagian yang dimanipulasi sih… Gurunya bener-bener bolehin pake kalkulator coba! Dan hasilnya setelah dihitung pake kalkulator bikin tambah mencak-mencak: 49,67582 plus itu masih ada terusannya banyak banget dengan angka yang beda semua. Misal hasilnya 49,3333333… itu masih mending, lah ini? #malahcurcol

Yang review saya doain dapet ulangan super gampang l(OwO)l

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


End file.
